MI NUEVO COMIENZO
by endaki308
Summary: que pasaria si una mañana tranquila terminara en una pesadilla para ti pero a la vez conocieras al chico de tus sueños lo se mal summary pero soy nueva en esto mi primera historia-cambio de imagen que les parece?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nuevo comienzo.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Yo era una niña que vivía feliz pero no sabía lo que me esperaría ese día.**

-Andrea levante que vas a llegar tarde a clases-grito mi mamá

-ya voy, ya voy-suspiro-que fastidio, hoy será un largo día

-ya estas lista?-pregunto mamá

-si vámonos-dije

**Cogí mi desayuno mi hermano igual y partimos al cole**

-buenos días yenni-dije alegre

-buenos días amiga-dijo yenni-como estas?-pregunto

-bien, un poco nerviosa eso es todo. Tengo que aprobar o me ira mal-respondí

**Así pasaron las clases, cuando llegue a casa….**

-QUE!-grite alterada

-lo que oíste, en una semana nos mudamos a Japón-dijo mamá tranquila

-pe pe pero porque-pregunte

-hija, tenemos que unir nuestras empresas-dijo papá tranquilo-y para eso te tienes que casar con el hijo de mi amigo el -dijo papá

-me comprometieron-dije con un aura negra rodeándome-con alguien que ni conozco-dijo grite igual

-así es y no te puedes negar-dijo mamá

-pero que hare con mis amigos y con yenni los voy a extrañar-dije triste

-a yenni no tanto-dijo mamá

-como que no tanto si es mi mejor amiga-grite furiosa

-déjame terminar quieres-regaño mamá-ella también ira a Japón y se quedara con nosotros-dijo

-pero ella lo sabe cierto?-pregunte

-no sus padres se lo iban a decir hoy-dijo mi padre

-bueno ya es tarde me voy a dormir-bostezo-hasta mañana-dije.

**En casa de Yennifer**

-QUE!-grito Yennifer

-en una semana partimos, punto final-dijo serio el Sr. Pereira

-está bien-suspiro-me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana-dijo resignada.

**En otra parte del mundo en un lugar especifico la Mansión Kido en Japón**

-TOC,TOC,TOC-se escucho-puedo pasar padre?-pregunto Yuuto su hijo adoptivo

-adelante-respondió serio

-que ocurre padre?-pregunto igual

-te casaras con la hija de mi amigo el Sr. Alonso-dijo tranquilo

-y se puede saber cómo es ella o al menos su nombre-dijo igual

-está bien solo su nombre-suspiro-Andrea y es de la edad de tu hermana-dijo

-bueno, me voy ahí reunión del consejo antes de clases-dijo-con su permiso-dijo y se fue.

**De vuelta en Venezuela Andrea se levantaba pesadamente**

-otro día mas, tendré que hablar con yenni-bostezo-sobre lo de el viaje a Japón-pensé

-hija vístete que llegas tarde-grito mamá

-como que tarde-pensé viendo mi reloj-Ahhhh, me he quedado dormida-grite

**Me levanto a toda velocidad, me visto, cogí mi desayuno y me voy volando al colegio**

-ho,ho,hola yenni-dije cansada

-hola-dijo triste-que te paso?-pregunto confusa

-lo que pasa es que me quede dormida y vine corriendo-dije recuperando el aliento-además, porque triste?-pregunto-no me digas te mudas a Japón como yo-dije algo triste

-co,co,como te enteraste si no se lo he dicho a nadie-dijo sorprendida-y como que igual que tu-dijo confundida

-me lo han dicho mis padres, pero podemos hablar en un lugar privado?-pregunte

-claro vienes a mi casa al salir de clases?-preguntó

-si déjame avisarle a mi padre-conteste

-vale, y yo a mi madre-dijo yenni

-confirmado me voy contigo-dijo alegre

-y yo tengo el permiso-dijo igual-vamos a clases?-dijo yenni

-OK-respondí.

**Al llegar a su casa**

**Nota de autor**

Los dejo en suspenso espero que les allá gustado,

estén pendientes que esta semana subiré el próximo capitulo

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REWIES**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: Hola lamento no haber actualizado antes pero mi amiga la imaginación se fue de vacaciones

Imaginación: claro que no lo que pasa es que a ti te dio flojera hacerlo

Yo: bueno ya y mejor di el declaimer

Imaginación: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece si así fuera endo se casaría con aki

**CAPITULO 2**

**Al llegar a su casa**

-que!-grito yenni

-lo que oíste, me comprometieron con un tal Yuuto Kido-dije pesadamente

-es que tus padres no piensan en ti!-exclamo yenni

-creo que no-dije

-y?-dijo yenni

-y, que?-le pregunte

Yenni se cae estilo anime y dice: que como es?

-y yo que sé. Lo único es que es hijo de un rico empresario japonés-le respondí

-me acabo de acordar que yo también me voy a casar con un japonés-dijo yenni tranquilamente

Procesando información PiPiPiPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-QUE!-le grite

* * *

**E****sa semana se nos fue volando (yo: me gustaria que así pasara en realidad yenni: calla y continua yo: vale) y llego el día del viaje a Japón **

-odio tener que mudarme a Japón-dije llorando estilo anime

-no me importa nos vamos-y me llevo a rastro adentro del avión

* * *

**Cuando llegamos a Japón desempacamos todo y yenni y yo fuimos a pasear por la ciudad Inazuma**

-que linda es esta ciudad no lo crees?-le pregunto a yenni

-si es preciosa-responde yenni

* * *

**Después de caminar un rato fuimos a parar a la secundaria Raimon **

-mira, esta ha de ser una de las secundarias-dije

-si, oye viste a esos chico en la cancha?-me pregunta

-si vamos a verlos, pero, detrás de a que árbol-le dije

-claro me daría mucha vergüenza estar tan cerca de ellos, pero ahí está bien-respondió

-WOW, son estupendos jugadores-dije impresionada

-tienes toda la razón-dijo yenni igual

* * *

**Cuando de repente un chico pateo el balón mal y yo recibí el impacto en plena cara** **y me caí de espaldas**

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el chico que pateo el balón preocupado

-an estas bien, cuantos dedos vez?-pregunta igual

-cuatro no siete-dije mareada

-esta bien no te preocupes-le dijo al chico

-estoy bien, que paso?-pregunte

-lo lamento te di sin querer-se disculpo el chico

-no importa vamos yenni-la cogi de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo

* * *

**En otro lugar**

-que paso Kido?-pregunto un chico de banda naranja en la cabeza (sabran quien es)

-no, nada endo-respondió Kido

-ella está bien?-pregunto endo

-ella dijo que si y se fue con su amiga-le responde Kido

**Mientras con Yennifer y Andrea**

-estas bien tienes la nariz muy roja-dijo yenni preocupada

-si lo estoy, solo me duele un poco-dije

**Luego de caminar de vuelta a casa o mejor dicho MANSION teníamos que prepararnos para una "Cena Elegante" que fastidio pensé yo para cenar con los Kido**

Me coloque un vestido violeta hasta las rodillas y en el cabello una trenza con un lazo mientras que yenni llevaba uno igual pero en rosa y con el cabello suelto

-chicas están listas?-pregunto mi padre

-si ya podemos irnos-respondimos ambas

-vengan suban a la limusina-dijo mi madre

* * *

**Cuando llegamos al restaurante muy elegante se podía notar nos recibió el mesero**

-disculpe que desean?-pregunto amablemente

-tenemos una reservación con el señor Kido-dijo mi padre

-oh claro síganme-responde el mesero

-hola señor Kido cuanto tiempo sin verlo-dijo mi padre

* * *

**Mientras nosotras**

-te ves mejor con la nariz roja-susurro divertida yenni ya que me había pues un polvo para que no se notara

-si quieres te la dejo igual-le susurre con un aura malvada

-¡NO! Gracias así estoy bien-dijo asustada yenni

-jajajajaja-dijo mi (odiado y fastidioso) hermano

-de que te ríes-le gritamos las dos con un aura malvada

-cálmense la dos-regaño mi madre

-hihihihi- siguió mi hermano

-y tu también le dijo mi madre

* * *

Mis preguntas:

Se rieron en algún momento?

Qué les gusto más?

Me quedo muy corto el cap?

Me vería bien con la nariz roja?

Kido y yo nos llevaremos bien por culpa del golpe?

Merezco tomatazos por no subir antes?

Debo continuar el fic?

Merezco rewiens?

Eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo Sayonara MATTA-NEE


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: ohayo me reporto al trabajo con mi amiga la imaginación

Imaginación: hola a todos nuestros lectores es un placer tenerlos aquí y…

Yo: calla de una buena vez y di el declaimer

Imaginación: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece si así fuera endo se casaría con aki y haruna con fubuki.

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

**Mientras **

-hola me da gusto volver a verle-dijo el

-le presentare a mi familia-dijo mi padre-ella es mi esposa carolina

-un gusto señor-dijo "amablemente" mi madre

-y ellos son mis hijo Andrea y David y ella es su amiga yenni

-un gusto-dijimos los tres

-un gusto a ustedes también-dijo el -les presento a mi hijo adoptivo yuuto Kido saluda

-hola es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Kido amablemente

-hijo-dijo el

-si padre-responde Kido

Se me hace haberlo visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde bueno quizás es mi imaginación-pensó Andrea

-tu y Andrea se irán a sentar a aquella mesa para que se conozcan mejor-dijo el

-pa…-dije pero fui interrumpida

-y si te vas a sentar ahí-dijo seriamente a lo que yo me asuste

-si padre-dije con miedo

-entonces vamos?-pregunta Kido

-claro-le respondí con una sonrisa

Tiene linda sonrisa aunque creo haberla visto antes, pero porque se habrá asustado-pensó Kido

-te veo preocupada estas bien?-me pregunta Kido preocupado

-si tranquilo-dije lo más tranquilamente posible-cuéntame de ti

-Bueno pues voy en segundo de preparatoria, también soy medio-campista del equipo de futbol y tengo una hermana menor llamada haruna-dijo Kido-y tú?

-pues voy en primero de preparatoria, practico futbol aunque no juego porque dicen que las mujeres no sabemos jugar-dije enojada-y amo la música y el arte-dije sonriendo

-pues si eres tan buena jugadora como dices el capitán te aceptaría de inmediato-dijo riendo-es un loco amante del futbol

-en serio-dije riendo

* * *

**Y así fue la cena ablando de lo que nos gustaba hacer, lo que nos gustaba, lo que no. Pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento y los míos nunca fallan y así fue al llegar mientras todos dormían…**

-para por favor- le rogaba ya que me estaba lastimando

-te lo mereces por desobedecer-dijo mi padre furioso golpeándome con una correa (traducción: cinturón) te dije que hicieras caso-y continuo…

**Yenni estaba impactada pues mi padre le había atado manos y pies y puesto un paño en la boca para que no gritara. Pero cuando consiguió liberarse, fue a pedir ayuda dejando la puerta abierta…**

, -repetia asustada yenni

-que pasa?-pregunto adormilada

-andrea esta en problemas, vamos-y la saco de la cama y la llevo y la habitación cuando…

-por favor detente de una vez, que duele-dijo una voz (la mía)

-he dicho que no-dijo otra voz (mi padre)

**Que incluso Kido había oído y decidió ir a ver,pero,cuando llego se horrorizo con lo que sus ojos veian:yo estaba contra la pared con varias marcas por todo el cuerpo y algunas con sangre y mi padre con una correa de cuero con sangre de las veces que me avia dado con no aguanto más y tomo un balón (yo: de donde lo saco yenni yo que voy a saber continua yo:okey) y lo pateo con toda su fuerza a la cabeza de mi padre dejándolo inconsciente (yo:aprendió de goenji yenni: si que si) luego de eso comencé a ver borroso y me desmalle.**

* * *

** Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital pero no recordaba porque y luego vi a Kido y a yenni dormidos junto a la camilla, y recordé lo que paso a noche pues había sido una noche dura para ellos, entonces veo entrar a un doctor acompañado de un chico quizá de la edad de Kido**

-Padre-dijo el chico-que hace Kido aquí?-yo me sorprendí al oír eso quise habla pero me contuve

-vino para acompañar a su amiga-dijo su padre

-hola goenji-dijo Kido despertando

-hola Kido-dijo goenji

-de donde la conoces?-pregunto goenji extrañado

-pues no se como decirte esto ella es-suspira-es mi prometida-dijo con un tono de voz baja

-eh?no te escuche bien-dice acercandoce a Kido

-que es mi prometida-en un tono mas alto

-habla más alto-dijo goenji acercándose un poco más

-QUE ES MI PROMETIDA! -le grito no muy alto para no despertarme yo ya estaba despierta pero me hacia la dormida-contento-le dijo Kido mas bajo

-QUE!-dijo goenji en shock

**Kido iba a comenzar a contarle la historia a goenji pero en ese momento despertó yenni y dijo:**

-cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?-le pregunta yenni a Kido

-unas cuantas horas, pero a Andrea tuvieron que conectarla, para que pudiera respirar, pero aun no despierta-le responde Kido

-espero que este bien, además hiciste bien en patear ese balón-dice yenni

-tu crees?-le pregunta Kido dudoso

-claro o Andrea estaría peor-respondio con una sonrisa

-ehi estoy aquí-dice goenji ya que su paciencia se agotaba-¿me pueden explicar que pasa aquí?

-quien es él?-pregunto yenni

-es el hijo del -respondio Kido-y compañero del equipo de futbol-completo

-y su amigo-dijo goenji

-dijiste goenji?-dice yenni intentando recordar algo

-si, algún problema-dice goenji

-goenji es el apellido del chico con el que me tengo que casar-dijo con una enorme cara de sorpresa

-QUE!-gritaron los dos

* * *

**Mis preguntas:**

Se rieron en algún momento?

Qué les gusto más?

Me quedo muy corto el cap?

Los deje en suspenso?

Debo continuar el fic?

Merezco rewiens?

Eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo Sayonara MATTA-NEE


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: ohayo se que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto

¿?: ni te lo mereces

Yo: cállate le dare un aviso especial apartir de ahora…

¿?: yo la gran carla ayudare en este fic-y hace la pose de tsunami

Yo: deacuerdo di el diclaimer carla

Carla: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si así fuera endo se casaría con aki y haruna con fubuki y tendrían muchos hijos

**CAPITULO 4**

_-QUE!-gritaron los dos_

-QUE, COMO,CUANDO,DONDE,PORQUE?!-pregunte megarapido

-ANDREA!-grita yenni y me abraza

-¿Qué se supone que pasó?¿No me lo quieren explicar?- Pregunté confundida.

-Yo te lo explico. Tu padre te estaba golpeando, yo le pateé el balón a la cabeza, tú te desmayaste y terminaste aquí- Dijo Kido.

-Que interesante… Y extraño- Dije.

-Sí, yo aún no me lo creo-Dijo el chico (Goenji).

- Él es Goenji- Dijo Yenni.

-¿¡Dijiste Goenji!?- Grité mientras le jalaba el brazo-¿Es él con quien te tienes que casar?-Susurré en su oído.

-Sí-Respondió ella con un ligero suspiro.

-Bien, pero, ¿Me pasas la laptop?- Dije

-¿Cuál laptop?-

-Esa, ¿cuál más?- Le dije señalando un objeto sobresaliente en su bolso.

-Ah- Dijo mientras tomaba la laptop y me la entregaba-¿Para qué la quieres?-Preguntó.

-Para esto- Dije mientras iniciaba sesión en MSN y conectando la cámara con mi amigo Tulio- Hola Tulio- Dije, saludándolo.

-Hola Andrea, hola Yenni, ¿cómo están?-Preguntó él.

-Bien-Dijimos al unísono-¿Y Arístides?-Volvió a sonar el coro.

-Estoy en la cama de arriba-Se escucho una voz.

-Pues baja y saluda como se debe-Le gritó Yenni.

-Vale, vale, ya bajo-Dijo saltando de la cama y cayéndole encima a Tulio, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso, mientras que Yenni y yo nos partíamos de la risa.

-¡Ah!-Gritó Tulio-Quítate Arístides, ¡Pesas mucho!-Dijo respirando dificultosamente- Por favor-Terminó.

Del otro lado del mundo Yenni y yo seguíamos riéndonos estruendosamente, mientras que Kido y Goenji no entendían "Ni media pera" (Carla: Tenía que hacerlo xD) de lo que pasaba, por lo cual decidieron preguntar:

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Dijeron al unísono.

-Unos amigos de nuestro país-Respondí yo.

-¿Con quién hablan?-Preguntó Tulio.

-Vengan, acérquense chicos-Le dijo Yenni a Kido y a Goenji.

Entonces yo jalé a Kido y Yenni a Goenji.(Carla: Cada quien a su pareja ashi bien hermosamente gay 3 Yo: Deja de decir estupideces y sigue escribiendo Carla: :Okay: )

-Chicos, ellos son Goenji y Kido- Dijo Yenni señalando a cada uno.

-Goenji y Kido, Tulio y Arístides- Agregué yo.

-Hola-Dijeron los cuatro.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Kido.

-Es nuestro-Respondió Tulio.

-Y,¿Para qué nos llamabas?-Preguntó Arístides.

-Sí, estaba haciendo algo importante- Dijo Tulio

-¿Cómo qué?¿Dormir?-Dijo Yenni sarcásticamente.

Goenji rió, y Yenni sonrió.

-Lo apostaría-Dije yo, causando que Kido riera también.

-Bueno, p… p-pues…-Dijo Tulio.

-¿Ves? Estaba durmiendo-Dijo Yenni.

-Pero tampoco lo admitimos-Dijo Arístides.

-Pero está implícito-Dije yo sonriendo.

-Se les nota en la cara se ven como si hubieran estado durmiendo todo el día-Dijo Goenji.

Tulio le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pasó con el intercambio?-Preguntó Yenni.

- En tres días estamos allá-Respondió Arístides.

-Al fin podré volver a golpearte, Arístides-Dije con una sonrisa macabra.

-Ahora no sé si quiera ir-Dijo él-Aún no me recuperé de la última.

-Tendrás que venir-Respondí-Te prometo no golpearte, no hasta que te recuperes-Terminé, sonriendo macabramente.

Una cara de terror se posó sobre la cara de Arístides mientras se escondía detrás de Tulio.

-Qué niña eres, Arístides-Dijo Yenni, burlándose.

-Más niña que su hermana-Agregué.

-Es una comparación un poco cruel, ¿No crees?-Dijo Arístides.

-Sí, pobre de su hermana- Respondió Yenni haciendo que todos riéramos, menos él, claro. (Carla: Esto lo escribí yo, nadie en el grupo puede ser tan rata como yo :P Yo: Sigue escribiendo!)

-Jajajajajaja ay…-Dije calmando la risa- Y, ¿En dónde se quedarán?-.

-En un hotel cerca de la secundaria- Respondió Tulio.

-OK- Dije yo.

-¿Y qué tal si los esperamos en el aeropuerto para recibirlos?-Propuso Yenni.

-Es una buena idea-Dijo Arístides-Pero que Andrea no me golpee-Susurró junto a Tulio.

-Gallina-Me burlé yo en un tono de voz baja.

**Mis preguntas:**

Se rieron en algún momento?

Qué les gusto más?

Me quedo muy corto el cap?

La llegada de tulio y Arístides traera problemas? descubranlo en el próximo capítulo?

Los deje en suspenso?

Debo continuar el fic?

Merezco rewiens?

Eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo Sayonara MATTA-NEE


	5. Chapter 5

_**Carla:ohayo minna este capi fue escrito por mi,digamos que nuestra escritora principal tiene un pequeño problema asi que actualizare yo**_

_**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO NOS PERTENECE SI NO A SUS CREADORES LEVEL-5**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5 **_

_**-jajaja-dije calmando la risa-y donde se quedaran**_

_**-en un hotel cerca de la escuela-dijo tulio**_

_**-ok-dije yo**_

_**-y que tal si los esperamos en el aeropuerto para recibirlos-propuso yenni**_

_**-es una buena idea-dijo Arístides-pero que Andrea no me lastime-dijo junto a tulio**_

_**-gallinas-me burle en un tono de voz baja**_

Luego de eso dormí un rato mientras esperábamos los resultados del doctor. Apenas el doctor llegó Kido y Yenni me despertaron con sutileza, en especial Yenni:

-Hey, despierta dormilona-Dijo Yenni sacudiéndome un poco.

-Se más sutil, Yenni-Le dijo Kido.

-No, con sutileza no despierta-Dijo sacudiéndome con más fuerza.

-No, está lastimada no hagas eso, Yenni-Dijo quitándome la mano de Yenni de encima.

Kido se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído:

-Hey Andrea, despierta-

Yo sólo respondí con un "¿hum?" de esos que haces cuando estás medio dormido.

-Despierta- Repitió.

Entonces abrí mis ojos y lo ví muy cerca de mí, con su respiración junto a mi oreja. Mi reacción instantánea fue sentarme rápidamente.

-Buenas-Dijo el doctor.

-Buenas- Respondimos todos al unísono.

-Tengo los resultados de sus exámenes, Srta. Alonso- Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Cómo está ella?-Preguntaron Kido Y Yenni inmediatamente.

-Pues, tiene muchos traumatismos, pero nada grave- Respondió

-Gracias a Dios…- Dijo Yenni en un suspiro mientras se recostaba.

-Srta. Alonso-

-¿Si doctor?-

-Debe cuidarse mucho de ahora en adelante, durante un par de semanas, no queremos que sus heridas empeoren-

-Entendido doctor-

-¿Qué pasará con su padre?- Fue Kido quien habló.

-Pues, se le mandará a la cárcel por maltrato hacia el menor- Respondió con seriedad el doctor.

-Pienso que se lo merece- Dijo Yenni.

-Es lo justo- A fin habló Goenji. (A que todo mundo se había olvidado de que estaba allí xD)

-Sí- Dijo Kido asintiendo con la cabeza.

-En un rato podrás salir del hospital-Dijo el doctor, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Ok- Respondí yo.

Entonces el doctor se fue y un enorme silencio ocupó la habitación.

Al llegar la noche salimos del hospital y cada quien fue a su respectiva vivienda.

Me tiré en mi cama y estuve mirando el techo durante un buen rato. Apagué las luces y dormí durante toda la noche.

El resto de los días pasaron como si nada.

~ En El Aeropuerto ~

A lo lejos ví las pequeñas figuras de Tulio y Arístides.

-Hey, Yenni, ¿qué no son ellos?- Pregunté.

-Sí, son ellos… ¡Hey Chicos!- Gritó Yenni.

Las dos figuras se voltearon buscando con la mirada.

-¡Arístides, Tulio!- Grite yo- ¡Por acá!

Entonces corrieron hasta nosotras.

-Hola Arístides-Dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa sobre mi rostro.

-Hola Andrea-Dijo, refugiándose atrás de Tulio

-Jajajajaja, que cobarde-Se burló Yenni.

-Hey, "chica que incurre a la violencia"-Dijo Tulio Sarcásticamente.

En ese preciso momento lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada- Dijo asustado y en tono muy agudo.

-Jajajajaja- Reímos Yenni y Yo al mismo tiempo.

Luego fuimos a dejar a Tulio y a Arístides en el hotel.

~ Al día Siguiente, en la Secundaria Inazuma ~

-Buenos días alumnos- Dijo el profesor de matemáticas.

-Buenos días-Respondimos todos

-Hoy tenemos otros seis alumnos nuevos, de intercambio-

-¿seis?-se escuchaban susurros por todo el salón

-Silencio-dijo el profesor-Al frente los alumnos nuevos y preséntense-

Andrea fue la primera:

-Hola mi nombre es Andrea Alonso, soy de intercambio de Venezuela, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dije con un sonrisa

Luego Yenni:

-Hola me llamo yenni Pereira, también soy de Venezuela

Luego Tulio:

-Hola, mi nombre es Tulio Peña, soy de intercambio desde Venezuela-

Luego Arístides:

-Hola, mi nombre es Arístides Monterey y también soy de intercambio desde Venezuela-

-Muy bien alumnos, ya pueden sentarse- Dijo el profesor, mientras los chicos se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos- Me pregunto donde estará la otra…-Dijo justo antes de que se apareciera alguien por la puerta.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde-Dijo con una voz aguda, pero fría-

-No se preocupe, ahora preséntese ante los alumnos- Dijo el profesor.

Entonces la chica se volvió hacia nosotros, y se sintió raro verla:

Era una chica alta, con su lazo de casi tan blanco como su piel. Su pelo era negro y largo hasta las caderas, y de él se extendía un fleco igual de largo, el cual estaba pintado en su último extremo de color rojo y tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba una cinta blanca en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un azul obscuro como la noche y su miraba te perforaba en el interior. Llevaba unas enormes botas negras que rompían con las normas de la secundaria.

-Hola-Empezó- Mi nombre es Alicia Johnson, y soy de intercambio desde New Jersey, USA-.

-Wow-Dijo un chico por allí-Es una chica algo rara…-Dijo en tono más bajo.

Al parecer la chica lo escuchó y le dirigió una mirada, luego soltó una casi sonrisa y se dirigió hacia su asiento.

"Me pregunto quién será esa chica..." Pensé.

* * *

mis preguntas:

que problemas causara nuestra llegada a las secundaria?

me quedo muy corto?

deberia ayudar mas en la historia?

dejara rewiens?

Esto es todo damas y caballeros. Créditos: A MI xDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Carla y yo: ¡Holiwis!¿Cómo les va? :3**

**Yo: Lamento mucho la tardanza!Es que he estado liada **

**Carla: Yo ayudaré en este capitulo! \o/ *Hace baile deforme***

**Yo: Jo,¿Algún día dejaras el bendito baile deforme?**

**Carla: Ño n-n'**

**Yo: BAKA ¬¬' Dejate de estúpideces y sólamente di el diclaimer **

**Carla: ok,ok... INAZUMA ELEVEN NO NOS PERTENECE SI FUERA ASÍ ENDOU Y AKI ESTARÍAN JUNTOS **

* * *

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido. La mayoría de las personas prestaban atención, pero otras... No tanto. Tulio y Aristides, por ejemplo, estaban tirandose cosas cada que el profesor volteaba; la tal Alicia tenía su atención dirigida a las rosadas hojas de un Haruno que se encontraba plantado afuera, y se dislumbraba un audifono negro colocado en su oreja; mientras Yenni y yo nos dedicabamos a observar al resto de los alumnos, y a hacernos señas de "Que aburrimiento" cada 5 minutos, especialmente en la clase de matemática.

Sono el timbre de salida y todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón, mientras los 5 nuevos nos tardabamos un poco más en recojer nuestras cosas para salir.

-Hola- escuche la voz de Tulio

-Hola- Respondió luego de un segundo la voz de Alicia Johnson

-Mi nombre es Tulio- dijo extendiendo su mano

- Yo soy Alicia-Dijo con cierta frialdad, como si tuviera un desinterés en una relación interpersonal; mientras mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Ellos son: Yennifer, Aristides y Andrea- Dijo Tulio señalandonos a cada uno, respectivamente.

-Mucho gusto-Dijimos nosotros al unísono.

-El gusto es mío; Yennifer, Aristides y Andrea- Pronunciando con cierta difilcudad los nombres de todos exceptuando el de Yennifer

-Dime Yenni-.

-Mucho gusto, Yenni- Respondió ella, luego tomó su bolso, se colocó sus audífonos y se marchó-Hasta luego-Pronunció en tono bajo antes de irse, pero sin siquiera voltearse.

-Eso fue un poco extraño-Dijo Aristides-Esa chica es extraña-.

Tulio sólo respondió con una sarcástica cara de No-me-digas-no-me-habia-dado-cuenta.

-Se comporto como si...¿No quisiera hacer amigos?- Dijop Yenni a manera de duda

-Al parecer- Respondí yo.

Entonces, entró una chica al salón. Era bonita, tenía el cabello azul y corto, los ojos verde grisaseos y unos lentes rojos sobre la cabeza. Su lazo era de color anaranjado.

-¿Está Andrea Alonso aquí?-Preguntó

-Esa soy yo-Respondí

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruna Otanashi-.

-El placer es mío-.

-Se suponía que debía hacerte una entrevista, pero...-

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Verás, soy asistente del club de futbol, y esta tarde tienen una práctica, por lo tanto tendré que ayudar en ciertas cosas-Dijo en tono de disculpa.

-No hay problema. De todas formas yo quiero inscribirme allí, y así podría ver cómo entrenan los chicos. Además estos tres-Dije haciendo un gesto con la mano- También quieren inscribirse-Le respondí con simpatía.

-Oh,¡Eso es perfecto!- Dijo alegremente-Ustedes deben ser Yenni, Aristides y...

-Tulio- la interrumpí

-Y Tulio- Respitió.

-Yo soy Yenni-.

-Yo Aristides-.

-Y yo Tulio-. Dijo- Mucho gusto- Dijeron los tres simpáticamente.

-¡Muchísimo gusto!- Les respondió Haruna sonriente-¡Los veo en el campo de entrenamiento más tarde!- Terminó, saliendo por la puerta mientras hacia una especie de baile.

-Se ve simpática-Dijo Yenni.

-Sí- Respondimos nosotros tres.

**A la hora del entrenamiento.**

Vimos a Haruna cargando una enorme pila de tuallas. Apenas pudimos reconocerla, pues era tan grande que no se veía su rostro.

Tulio y Aristides se ofrecieron a llevarlas, y ella aceptó.

Mientras se decidió a hablar con nosotras:

-¿Cómo están, chicas?-.

-¡Bien!- Dijimos las dos- Y con muchos ánimos de ver el estrenamiento- Volvió sonar el coro.

-¡Me alegro! Aquí en Raimon somos muy entusiastas- Respondió ella.

-Oye,Haruna, ¿Dónde dejamos ésto?- Pregunto Aristides.

-Ah, por ahí chicos-Respondió mientras señalaba unas bancas-Y gracias-Completó.

-Por nada-Dijo Tulio.

Entonces, se acercó una chica un poco más alta que Haruna, de pelo marrón, ojos marrones y lazo verde.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Dijo la chica desconocida.

-Oh-Dijo haruna-, Chicos, ella es Aki Kino-.

-Mucho gusto-Dijismos todos.

-Aki, ellos son Andrea, Yenni, Aristides y Tulio- Dijo señalandomos a cada uno.

-El gusto es mío- Respondió

Se acercaron tres chicos: El primero era de ojos y pelo marrón oscuro y con una banda naranja en la cabeza; el segundo tenía el cuello de la camisa hacia arriba, el pelo color crema en punta (Carla: Como una copia barata de Vegeta Yo: Jajajajajaja cierto xD), y ojos negros; y el tercero tenía el pelo marrón semi-rastado en una coleta hacia arriba y unos googles azules puestos, además de una capa roja (Carla: Yuuto Kido FAN DE SUPERMAN xD shalalalalalala :B Yo: Te pasas xDD).

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto el chico de banda naranja, entonces Haruna los presentó.

-Ohhh, mucho gusto-

-El gusto es nuestro-

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo sigues, Andrea?-Preguntó Goenji.

-Ñah, ya me recuperé-

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntaron Endou y Haruna al mismo tiempo.

-Ehmmmm... Bueno... Este...- Empezé a decir sonrojada

-Sí, nos conocemos. De una manera rara, pero nos conocemos- Me interrumpió Yenni.

-Ah, bueno, pues bienvenidos a Raimon- Dijo Endou con su tipica sonrisa

-Andrea, me dijiste que querían unirse al club- dijo Haruna

-Así es-Le respondí-, pero por ahora sólo los veré entrenar.

-Bien. Pues, muchachos, ¡Ha entrenar hasta desfallecer!- Grito Endou

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritó en respuesta el resto del equipo

Después de un arduo entrenamiento...

* * *

Carla: Qué lindo es el suspenso 3

Yo: Ñeh, ni tanto

Carla: Claro que sí, adoro dejar a los fans ansiosos aklshs Soy malvada lo sé :D

Yo: No, no eres malvada, sólo eres una grandisima BAKA

Carla: Ño, soy malvada, y algún día, dominaré al mundo JUASJUASJUASJUAS xDD

Yo: No, yo no lo permitiré!ksjalfc

Carla: Vamos, unete al lado oscuro, tenemos anime y manga 7u7

Yo: ¿¡DÓNDE FIRMO!?

Carla: aksfajfkdjafh Oye, ¿No están leyendo los fans todas las estúpideces que digo, o sí?

Yo: Sí lo están

Carla: FUCK... Bueno, ehmmm... Nos vamos, espero que les alla gustado el capitulo. Créditos: A Carla-Chan 3 - Dice mientras me toma de un brazo- Ahora Endaki Despidete- Halandome nerviosa

Yo: Neh es mentira, no lo hacen -Mentí-

Carla: Uff, qué alivio... Ahora las preguntas! :D

**¿Les gustó el cap?**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?**

**¿Qué opinan sobre Alicia?**

**¿Creen que Carla debería seguir ayudando?¿Dice ella muchas estúpideces?**

**¿Les gusta el suspenso?**

**SAYONARA MATTA- NEE**


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo minnaaaa! El perdon no lo pedimos solo queremos que disfruten del capi

Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece

* * *

Después del arduo entrenamiento los muchachos no daban mas entonces Andrea recibe una llamada y saca su celular y lee el nombre que dice kantoku así que contesto rápido

**Conversación telf.**

-alo?-dice Andrea

-capitana, necesitamos de su ayuda-se escucha

-José?-pregunta incrédula ya que por una lesión tuvo que alejarse del equipo un tiempo-que pasa y ¿Cómo es que me llamas desde el telf. del kantoku?

-eso no importa, lo importante es que la necesitamos en Venezuela ya-le dice José

-saben que ya no puedo regresar-le dice en tono triste

-pues iremos para allá-le dice seriamente José

-que está pasando?-le pregunta bastante preocupada ya que el solía ser demasiado… infantil

-te lo explico en 10 min estamos llegando a la secundaria-le dice sencillamente

-QUUUUEEEE!?-pega tremendo grito que todos voltearon a verla-NO PUDIERON AVISAR ANTES!-le seguía gritando al pobre José-QUE PRETENDEN QUE HAGA EN 10 MIN DESESPERARME Y GOLPEAR AL PRIMERO QUE SE PASE POR DELANTE…-muchos se asustaron creyendo que podría ser verdad así que "todos" se alegaron de ella, claro todos menos tulio pero para su mala suerte mientras ella pegaba gritos por telf. lo pesco**(traducción: atrapo es que no pude evitarlo/Carla: continua/Andrea: vale)** por el brazo y empezó a zarandearlo como loca, muchos creyeron que no viviría-…vale estamos en la cancha, se ve desde afuera

-ok les vemos allá-el pobre José estaba asustadísimo

**Fin conversación telf.**

Todos se le quedaron viendo cuando yenni iba preguntar ¿Qué paso?

-era José, estará aquí en 10 min con el resto del equipo-le responde Andrea

-que?-le dice confusa yenni-y ahora que mosca le pico?

-y yo que voy a saber, vamos a tener que esperar-decia andrea

*10 Mins después*

-¡Hola gente!- Dijo José, saludando a los chicos

-Hola José-Dijeron todos alegremente, excepto Andrea, quien lo dijo todavía furiosa

-¿Para qué vinieron?- Pregunto Andrea con molestia

-Bueno… Pues…-Dijo José

-¡Habla, José!-Dijo mientras lo amenazaba con una botella de agua que estaba cercana

-¡Necesitamos su ayuda para un torneo, capitana!-Dijo José asustado y tratando de no titubear

-Pues… NO.- Le respondió Andrea

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo triste el antiguo equipo al que Andrea pertenecía

-Porque cuando les dije lo de mi mudanza a Japón, ustedes solamente me despreciaron sin más-les reclama andrea

-Tienes razón, lo senti… -Empezó a decir José

-Además, estoy por hacer la prueba para entras al club de futbol de Raimon.-Le interrumpió Andrea, indiferentemente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Pregunto José asombrado.

-Lo que escuchaste-Respondió Andrea. **(Carla: Uuuuuuuh Andrea se puso ruda, me gusta 7u7 Andrea: Calla y sigamos escribiendo Carla: okay okay bájale :c) **

-NO!-es tu deber como capitana ayudar al equipo-le reclama uno

-se equivocan-les dice andrea-era MI deber, ahora porque no se lo pedis a su nuevo capitan de pacotilla, ya que por lo que veo les fue facil conseguir mi reemplazo

-pero capitana-dijo uno con tono burlon llamado Josep-era o es sigue siendo su de…

-QUE DEJEIS DE LLAMARME ASI-LES GRITA ANDRE DE LA RABIA-YO ME LARGO Y NOS LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA A NINGUNO!

-esto es malo tenemos que encontrarla-decia yenni preocupada

-dime que dejo el bolso?-le preunta aristides

-si por?-le reponde yenni

-para quitarle el chocolate-dice Aristides

Y luego se escucha "Tormenta de viento" y un balón golpea en la cabeza a Aristides y lo desmaya-eso es mio-le dice Andrea.Y todos se quedan con cara de WTF y ella les dice simplemente:que? es mi chocolate.-y se larga.

-la buscamos?-dice tulio

-noooooo-dice yenni **(Andrea:notece el sarcasmo/Carla:calla y sigue)**

-creo que se donde esta-le dice Kido a yenni-si quieres la busco

-ok-le dice yenni

* * *

**En otra parte ósea la Torre Inazuma**

-no es posible por que siempre me pasa lo mismo-decia Andrea mientras lloraba

-crei que te encontraria aqui-le dice una voz a sus espaldas

-kido,como sabias?-le responde Andrea incredula

-es el mejor lugar para despejar la mente-le dice kido- vengo cuando me siento frustrado

-es un bonito lugar-le dice Andre con una sonrisa-y perfecto para ver el atardecer-mientras veían el atardecer Kido le pregunta:

-que paso entre el equipo y tu antes de venir?-le dice Kido

-simplemente me despreciaron, ya no me dejaban salir al campo y terminaron votándome del equipo-le dice muy triste mientras algunas lagrimas se le caían y Kido le da un pañuelo y la abraza. Cuando se separaron, le dice:

-eres una increíble persona, así que no dejes que el pasado afecte tu futuro-le dice con una sonrisa-venga vamos a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-ok-reponde Andrea-aproposito Kido

-si?-pregunta

-tu también eres una gran persona-le dice con una gran sonrisa sincera

* * *

Y esos es todo por este capi espero que les allá gustado me gustaría que pasaran a leer mi nuevo proyecto se los agradecería mucho

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Andrea fue muy cruel con su antiguo equipo?

¿parece que kido siente algo por Andrea?¿surgira el romance entre ellos?

¿merecemos el perdón por tardan tanto en actualizar?

¿nos dejan un reviews?¿quieren conti?

Sayonara Matta-Nee y hasta el próximo capi


End file.
